Forum:Project: Proposed charas from Vocaloid Wiki1
This is a list of Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids from the Vocaloid Wiki. The listed characters are considered Vocaloid Originals. Proposed Originals Name: Dai-Ouji (ダイ王子) Bio: Dai-Ouji is a human version of Akaito's character item: habanero/chilli created and voiced by KaiSuki. Due to being a habanero, he is often referred to as the chili prince. His voice is very high pitched which makes him resemble a little girl even more. He wears a red and black corset, white tights, black boots and a big black coat.He has a very prince-like personality and is polite and kind, though is shy and a miserable crybaby. Although he is a character item, he has raspberries as his. This is what he look like. Issues/WIP: This sounds more like an uttate mita, live singers. If not for the fact he's remotely related to Akaito, that part needs to be fleshed out. The other two below has no hope unless their characteristics are expounded as well. Also, is it a Japanese name or non-Japanese? This needs to be clarified. ---- Name: Rai-Ouji (ライ王子]) Bio: Rai-Ouji is Dai's flirtatious bad temper older brother created and voiced by KaiSuki. His voice is low but with a rather feminine tone to it. He has a black body suit with a long zipper and one sleeve not wearing much. This is what he looks like. Bazooka and heavy gun powder are his character items. Issues: No connections to vocaloid other than kinship to Dai means it is more likely to become an independent character. Again, as an uttate mita, this needs to be fleshed out. More connections to Vocaloid needs to be established. Also, is it a Japanese name or non-Japanese? This needs to be clarified, as it is written differently. ---- Name: Etienné-Ue (エチン) Bio: Etienné-Ue is a newly introduced member of the Ouji family and the father of Dai-Ouji, Rai-Ouji and their other two siblings. He has the longest hair in the family and wears a long black coat, high boots and a big bow to tie his hair back.Here is an image of him. and Meltdown was his first song. He was created by KaiSuki. Issues/WIP: Same problem as with Rai. Also, is it a Japanese name or non-Japanese? This needs to be clarified.There are two more in this family but they are yet to be Added. ---- Name: Acme Paris (絶頂パリス) Bio: Acme Paris is a blonde yandere Vocaloid crushing on Rai-Ouji. She wears a maid costume that ensemble is shown here. Color schemes are white,red and pink. Paintbrush is her character item. She has no voice source yet, but rumors say it will sound like Iku Acme. Issues/WIP: No voice source yet and pictures are hard to find. And in which way is she related to the other Vocaloids? ---- Name: MAYAKO Bio: MAYAKO is a Vocaloid with almost no information except for the fact that she is the older sister of Paris Acme. Issues:'Total unknown Vocaloid, needs a voice source,also more information would come in handy. ---- '''Name: ALPHA CLIMAX (アルファのクライマックス ''CLIMAX ALPHA) Bio: ALPHA CLIMAX is the younger brother of Paris Acme and MAYAKO.He is extremely androgynous looking and is famous for his seductive undertone and taste of clothing. He is shy and very small. Age is possibly thirteen or fourteen. Issues:'''No voice source and needs promotion. ---- '''Name: Yakusokune Jin Bio: Yakusokune Jin is a fan made vocaloid that has no voice yet, but will most likely get one soon. She has sea foam green hair with a cherry hair clip and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless black dress with two straps crossing each other on her shoulders. There is a little white "border" on the bottom. Along with that she has long white or gray sleeves that go past her fingers that hide her meme item, a small dagger, or, occasionally, a machete. She wears completely black flats. It is confirmed that she is, indeed, completely yandere. It is noted that Jin is a a bit on the short side, but, surprisingly well-endowed for someone her age. Her color scheme is black and white. She's kind of an airhead, and shows her emotions whenever. ---- Name: Kumane Azumi Bio: Kumane Azumi green haired 14 years old Vocaloid that likes cucumbers. She wears a green and white long top, and her bots are green and white. This is what she looks like. Issues/WIP: Needs better art, needs promotion, no voice config. ---- Name: Kyo (凶) Bio: Kyo is a hyperactive and friendly vocaloid who has long black hair with red side bangs. Enjoys making others blush and talking to Voyakiloids. She wears a red latex jump suit with black Vocaloid arm warmers and thigh-high black boots. She has a bunch of strange markings, such as 'A-320' on both of her legs and shoulders, and weird black and rectangles with red designs on her sides. She has the kanji 'Kyo' (凶) which means 'fail' on her chest and cheek. No one knows how those got there or why they are there. She's a fan of Voyakiloids, Hiyama Kiyoteru and Ruko Yokune. She's very athletic and never seems to get tired. This is an example of her singing, with her MMD model made by MikkoMeow on DeviantArt. Here is a full image of her. ---- Name: Summer May Bio: Summer May is a young girl who lives in Tokyo. She is kind and caring towards others and she has long blond hair. Supposedly, she has the ability to control the sun. She wears many different clothing such as a lavender dress. Summer May can get very hyper and then crashes out. Her voice is very high. She's also 7 years old. Summer May is a big fan of Dell Honne, Neru Akita, and Mikuo Hatsune. Her likes include Pokemon, fairies, and animals. She was created by summer_nya on deviantART and toxic2k9. She also has a sock fetish. ---- Name: Erane Riix Bio: Erane Riix is a strange fanmade loid based on the idea of a virus gone wild within a VOCALOID/UTAUloids body. Some common names for her kind are Vyruloid, Virusloid, and Viruloid. Infected with a virus brought on by the reckless download of her creator, Erane, which translate to the error sound or the sound of an error, wanders through the physical and digital plane as she spreads the virus that took her "life" years ago. Her items are a needle and thread, which she uses to put herself back together with. While only one song depicting her story is available at the time, a voice bank is currently in consideration. Erane Riix was created by PartyWithMaracas of Deviantart.com and Youtube.com. It has been noted that The youtube User Miikuruu Actually released a Very similar Vocaloid called Lilly Some months Before Erane's Release. This has caused some, although not a lot of fan speculation. ---- Name: Suki Yoa (好きなョア) Bio: Suki Yoa (created by Anmiegodess) is 16 Vocaloid who uses Rin Kagamine's voice at low a 14.000, with the apperance of Luka Megurine and Rin Kagamine. She has a nice, sometimes mean, care free personality, and likes: Cats,Gakupo Kamui,Killing,and skateboarding, oh and playing video games,and her motorcylce. She dislikes: French girls,her computer cause it always gets errors, and girly girls,and her big J size breasts. She mostly get along with: Yuki Higurashi(jadethesimessecat4),Teto Kasane, Rin Kagamine, and Gakupo Kamui, and KAITO and his brother Nigaito. Her character Item is a knife, her favorite foods are Dr.Pepper and Hot Peppers, while her favorite colors are Red,black,white,purple,blue,and dark dark pink. She listens to Rock, techno pop, pop, sad, hateful, country(dun know why), and english, and jazz. ﻿ Suki Yoa was being made while Yuki Higurashi and the Master where working on her. I think Yuki Higurashi was about 13 at the time. Suki came as a nice 12 year old. Yuki and her became room mates and best friends.What Yuki was annoyed at was that Gakupo would always blush at Suki. Yuki hated Gakupo because of the purple hair he had. And besides, Suki couldn't be friends with the dude who's 16! But when Suki became 16 and Yuki became 17, Suki went with Gakupo to places. Ahem(this is Suki's love life.) NOAW, Suki Yoa was very much a tom boy indeed. She loved to skate board,love to play video games, and hang out with boys(not like dating i mean like BEST FRIENDS!). Suki worked at a,well,ahem, hentai cafe'. She had the same exact outfit as Shion's work outfit in Higurashi where Shion worked at that restraunt. Well the bad thing was it was showy around Suki's chest. She HATED it. But she needed money.(this is Suki's life) Now Suki has a little umm..daughter. Her name is LUCASS. Lets just say its her cousin whos lives with Suki(umm i dnt wanna tell secrect.). LUCASS is a annoying Tv addict. Suki gets headaches from her.(this is Suki's Life of secrectness.) Songs are here Meltdown, n' Treat, World is Mine, THE DYING MESSAGE, Toeto, Love is War(Remix). ---- Name: Hikaruno Kazura Bi: Increasingly rise of the Crime,Accident, and Natural Disaster, designed for "Protect The Citizen", "Serve The Government" and "Rescue A Person In Dangerous".. His Job ussualy like Search And Rescue Team, Paramedic,Firefighter,Lifeguard,Rescuer,Cops,etc Personality : cause he designed for rescue, he must keep watchful and serious. he's like challenge so much and sometimes he listen the punk rock song, every time he get headache. he set his drunk face, he's never fear, never ignore the order and never say no, he had installed the Ultimate Survival skill to keep himself alive, he uses Taekwondo as him Self Defense History : 1987, firstly Hikaruno designed for perform the rescue activity at "Yokohama Coast Guard" as the rescue swimmer, he got the high score when he's in academy, inspired by The Guardian (2006) movies, who he's the only survivor in a mission to save the Fisherman ship in the 3 categories of the big storm Hobby : '''he's like to join in a shooting competition like Paintball,Airsoftgun,Archery, Riflecorps etc, he's like Cappucino so much it the only drink can make him smiles, he's like Greenday & Sum 41, cause he's the new version of vocaloid he did not have any song, the Greenday song he usually sing is American Idiot,21 Guns,Time Of Your Life,Know Your Enemy, I Walk Alone, and Wake Me Up When September End and the Sum 41 song usually he sing is Over My Head (Better OF Dead) ,Fat Lip,Noots,With Me,Underclass Hero,In To Deep, and Walking Disaster ---- '''Name: Ken Kazumi Ken = ケン= Knowledge and Sight / Kazumi = かずみ = Harmonious beauty Bio: Ken Kazumi is 17 years old. He is a fanmade Len. Ken is like another Retsu. Ken is a yandere but he is sometimes useless and falls when he fights. He has a crush on Teto. Ken's character item is Limes. He eats them and drinks them. He hangs out with Len, Rei, Kikaito or as he calls daddy and Kikaiko as he calles mommy. Released on: March 12, 2011. Loid: Vocaloid and Yandereloid Color Scheme: Green and Black Crush: Teto Kasane / Personality: Ken can be a bit useless and stupid by times but hes caring and kind who rin kinda likes. ---- Name: Guru Kagamine Bio: Personality: 'Quiet most of the time, but other times is fiesty. '''Family: '''She is the elder sister of Rin and Len Kagamine. '''Age: '''15 '''Height:'170cm '''Looks: '''Orange hair with yellow eyes. Her outfit is identical to Rin's, but her bow, hairclips, shoes, legwarmers, and armsleeves are black. The tie around her neck is purple, as are small things like the stripes on her uniform. Her shorts are dark gray with a brown belt. '''Character Item: '''Laptop '''Other Information: '''Her voice is similar to Rin's, but lower since she is older. Her personality may seem like a mix of Rin, Meiko and Haku. ---- '''Name: 'Kaiju Zetto' (モンスターZ - Zetto, Kaiju) Personality: '''Kaiju is usually a happy fellow. He likes the company of others, but at the same time he is shy enough to feel awkward when surrounded. If he meets you for the first time he may seem nervous, but when he gets to know you he will rarely leave your side. '''Family: He is not related to any of the other Vocaloids. Age: 20 Height: 182cm Looks: Kaiju has shaggy black hair and a tanned skin tone. Brown eyes and has white headphones on with red on the sides, as well as a mic attached. He wears a long black coat with short sleeves and a red hooded shirt underneath it, red horrizontal stripes on the sides of the short sleeved coat. Under the red hoodie he wears a white longsleeved shirt. He also wears black long pants and a pair of red sneakers. A defining mark is the sky on his left cheek. Character Item: At this current time he lacks such. Hopes to fine one to suit him. Bio: He is a 20 year old Vocaloid. He likes to wear hoodies and long flowy coats (On rare occasions he might even try something fancy.). He was created by his maker in his image, in order to attempt and interact with the canon Vocaloids. Ever since his creation, however, Kaiju has managed to escape the trap that is a "voiceless" Vocaloid OC and has sung a couple of songs. For instance: click Kaiju was created by Kaiju-Z on DeviantArt. A full body image of Kaiju can be found here: click Other information: - His favorite genres of music are Rock, Pop, Rap and Metal - His favorite tempo is 70~110 BMP - His voice ranges E2~Fa4 at best - He is a bit embarassed about it, but his voice was achieved when his creator lowered the pitch of Kagamine, Rin's voice. - He loves cats and dogs allot. ---- Name: Frank "Broadway" Mc'Jazz Bio: Frank "Broadway" Mc'Jazz is a Vocaloid created by TheCrossoverer89, he is a New York-Styled Vocaloid who sings Broadway classics like "Luck Be a Lady" and "New York New York". Frank is a charming young man appearing in a Tux and Fedora who loves to flirt with women and enjoy a good cheese burger now and then Other information: Age 21 Alternate Names: Mr.New York Music Style: Broadway Character Item: Jukebox,Cheeseburger Likes: Women,New York,Cheeseburgers,City-themed Musicals,King Kong(1930s), Dislikes: Peanuts(Allergy), Hot Sauce Songs"New York New York", "Luck Be a Lady", "Candyman", "Kisses Sweeter than Wine" Trivia Frank was inspired by Linkara's character Harvey Finevoice and famous New York Singer Frank Sinatra ---- Name: えみ (Emi) Bio: えみ (Emi) means LOL in Japanese which matches her personality. She doesn't have a last name because she doesn't have any parents or siblings, and Luka Megurine takes care of her. Emi is in love with Len Kagamine and her best friend is Yuniku Nasaundo. She is also good friends with Gakupo Kamui and Amai Shinsetsude. She calls Gakupo her horsey and her items are watermelons. She is 10/11 years old and her voice is high and cheerful. Her idols are Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine, so she wears pigtails like Miku and a bow like Rin. She is 4'8", and weighs 69 lbs. Her personality is fun, happy, cheerful, outgoing, hyper, bubbly, friendly, crazy, and sensitive. She doesn't like wearing skirts too often and wears bright coloured clothing and wears something new every day. ---- Name: 親切と甘い (Shinsetsude Amai) Bio: 親切と甘い (Shinsetsude Amai) is translated to "Kind and sweet" which perfectly matches his personality. People usually call him Amai since he prefers them to, since he hates his real name and thinks it's too long. He has the age of 18/19 and is Gakupo Kamui's best friend. He is a ninja but is too kind-hearted to kill, and his items are blackberries. He is 5'6" tall and weighs 127 lbs. He has a crush on Miku Hatsune and he has black hair and glowing red eyes, and has long hair and usually ties it up in a high ponytail. Gakupo is his idol and his personality is mature, kind and shy. He has two younger twin siblings (which will be published soon) named Razu and Kuran. He also has a talking dog (who is also his best friend) named Dachi. Dachi has been "experimented on" in a science lab, which is how that happened. But anyway, back to Amai. This is what he looks like : ---- Name: ユニークなサウンド (Yuniku Nasaundo) Bio: ユニークなサウンド (Yuniku Nasaundo) is Japanese for "Unique Sound." Yuniku's name translates to Unique Sound because her voice can be soft and smooth, and can also be perfect for rock and pop. She is the age of 10 and her item is chocolate, and she is 5'0" tall and weighs 79 lbs. Her music style is pop and love songs. Her personality is short-tempered, sweet, concerned, falls in love easily, happy, unique, and fun. She is best friends with utauloid Emi (who will be published soon). She is in love with Gakupo Kamui even though there is about a 14 year difference but fails at impressing him. She looks like this ---- Name: Razu Fuun Bio: Razu Fuun is the younger brother of Amai Shinsetsude. His name doesn't translate to anything but is a shortened term for the japanese word, "Razuberi", meaning Raspberry. The reason why his last name isn't Shinsetsude is because, as previously stated, Shinsetsude is Amai's real name but Amai prefers, "Amai." Razu's middle name is Fuun so he uses that as his last name, otherwise saying his last name as Shinsetsude would just be confusing. He has the age of 16, and his best friend is Len Kagamine. He is 5'4" and weighs 112 lbs. His items are Raspberries, Strawberries, and Radishes. His twin sister is Kuran Fuun (she will be published soon) and he is in love with Rin Kagamine but doesn't have the courage to tell her that. He tries his best to impress Rin, but it usually ends in failure, though sometimes manages to make her blush. His personality is mischevous, sweet, fearless, happy, kind-hearted, and lazy, being a teenager. He is also one of the main characters in an anime (still being worked on) called Koun Koto Gakko. ---- Name: Valley and Edd-of-Keatons Bio: KagamineEdd(male) and Valley(female) (Seen here) are fanmade VOCATAU's, they are 16 and 15 years of age. Edd is an american who moved to Japan with his single mother at an early age. As he grew up he grew long hair like his mother, and Secretly conceals it within his hat. While he was at a Party with one of his friends in Japan, he met Valley. She keeps her last name a secret. Edd and Valley then became partners in their VOCATAU relationship. Creator is KagamineEdd @ DeviantArt. Triva: *The underside of Edd's hat and his real hair is unknown. *Valley can be violent, and carries some sort of weapon with her at all times. *Edd wears and outfit similar to Len's when he sings, but he has an alternative "Casual" outfit. *Edd's real last name was Marie. *Edd's mother married a man named "Kagamine" but he had no relativity to the vocaloid Kagamine's. Other info: *Release Date 6/12/2011 *Character Item Edd (Hat) Valley (Bayonet) *For Voice config see User:KagamineEdd *Youtube Broadcast : Valley and Edd's Debut song - Matryoshka *DeviantArt : KagamineEdd's Deviant Art ---- Name: Meguro Nika Bio: Meguro Nika, VOCALOID a little known, it is not official, such as Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, she created, its creator has an account on YouTube, his channel isTheSandyKiss. Meguro Nika is for Vocaloid 2 software, your voice is the original Miku.Sua voice is sosweet, thin and soft. And the cool, Meguro Nika was created by a Brazilian! Surely, Meguro Nika could be popular as well as Akita Neru and Haku Yowane. ---- name:'HINA SORA '''age:'15 '''hieght: item:'''candy bar '''number:07 importent traits:'pouch on left sleave,eye pach, and wears all leather '''vocaloid(s)/utau(s) based of:'miku luka teto 'summery of vocaloid/utau:'she isent girly or goth but punk she tends to be airheaded but if you want to know something shes your girl. shell take her mini computer out of the pouch on her sleave and plugs it in her headphones. she needs something to holed all her info becasue her hardwear is very fragile. if she has a sytem problem or vires she shuts down and loses all data. so she has to save data often. shes happy and silly most of the time but if you get her mad thers a problem.she realy looks up to her older sister miku but becasue she so busy HINA angs out with teto, rin, len, or kuro (my freinds vocaloid). she hates spicy food but loves curry. shes mostly seen eating sweets but when it comes to salty foods shes a little wierd. when she eats chips she licks of the salt. shes a good cook she says its because of her seacret ingredent(a mix of salt and suger). her dark side is that she trys her beast not too get a virse because she gose completly insain(once she all most killed kuro). she relly loves to sing but is to emberesd because she thinks she sounds relly bad but evreyone loves her singing. 'love:'len 'copyright to(person and or compny):'JELLY BUN COSPLAY AND ANIME:hato sora ---- '''Kuroichi Ruka (クロイシルカ ) is supposed to be a distante cousin of piko, the red hair and the sweet ways are the most notable things in her History Kuroichi Ruka was created by Lya Yuki, she was created in a forum game to create your vocaloid, the owner liked the idea and with the Utatane Piko Voice and changed with the Singer Editor Voice Configuration She's a piko flu version, the voice is too young for her age (15, 16 years) Trivia *She is piko cousin, but the red hair is a quite estrange *The name ruka comes from the Utau Yokune Ruko. ---- Cycloids "Cycloids" are vocaloids used to represent human singers in the English-dubbing group, Synyclophone. This is their group picture, which also includes the group's artist, freakout679, as her vocaloid persona Kaoru Gurapune. This is their channel on youtube. = Fumiko Urusaine is described as a short girl, with wild emotions. She represents the group's founder, BigMouth12349. Her color is lime green, and her character item is green grapes. She was originally used for solo works by BigMouth, but is now used mostly for Syncyclophone's works. Here is an example of what she looks like, drawn by freakout679, while Here is an example of her singing. = Hannah Marina is described as an upbeat girl. She represents the group's co-founder, Hannahmypet. Her color is light blue, and her character item is her sketchbook and buttered noodles. She was originally used for solo works by Hannahmypet, but is now used mostly for Syncyclophone's works. Here is an example of what she looks like, while Here is an example of her singing. = Mari Onetto '''is described as both serious, cheerful, and occasionally angry. She represents one of the group's members, xiPolaris. Her color is Cerulean, and her character items are strawberries and a hammer. She was made for Syncyclophone, and drawn by freakout679 of deviantart. Here is an example of what she looks like, while Here is an example of her singing. = '''Chi Akusui is described as a happy-go-lucky person. She represents one of the group's members, Jessiuk7 (known as Chi Akusui on deviantart). Her color is red, and her character item is strawberries. She was made for fanfiction, but is now used for Syncyclophone. She was drawn by freakout679 of deviantart. Here is an example of what she looks like, while Here is an example of her singing. = Clarisse Rockwell is described as a motherly person. She represents one of the group's members, ZedaAsakura (known as AsakuraZeda on deviantart). Her color is described as an orangey-pink, and her character item is glasses. She is an original character by AsakuraZeda, and so far has only been used for Syncyclophone. Here is an example of what she looks like, while Here is an example of her singing. = Kaoru Gurepune '''is described as a lazy, artistic person. She represents one of the group's artists, freakout679. Her color is magenta-ish, and her character item is red grapees. While Kaoru is not an official singer for Syncyclophone, freakout draws the art for Fumiko and Chi. Here is an example of what she looks like, while Here is an example of her singing, although it is low-quality and difficult to hear. ---- '''Name: Zeiko is a fanmade vocaloid based off Kaiko. History Zeiko is the dark alter ego of Kaiko. Sometimes people mistake her for Miku Zatsune because is red and black just like her, but there is one slight difference that Zeiko has, she does not look very menacing as opposed to Miku Zatsune, Zeiko is also a Tsundereloid like her counterpart Zeito (a vocaloid that doesnt care for other vocaloid members) also she gets irritated when Zeito gets distracted when he plays with his yo-yo (which she always takes away from him to annoy him, but she eventually gives it back to him). Zeiko is not much of a loner like her brother Zeito, but she doesnt like talking and likes to sit by herself. Sometimes she is seen talking to Zatsune Mikuo, there have been rumors amongst the Vocaloids that they like each other. ---- Name: Yukimura Megane Bio: Yukimura Megane is a Fanmade Vocaloid. Her profile is still incomplete. ---- Name: Miyuki Shion Bio: Miyuki is 90% male and 10% female. He is 10 years old and he has laser on his chest, flying rings on his sleeve.He has round headphones and His item is butterflies.He doesn't have a voice yet but his voice is suppose to be a girl voice.He spends his time with Namine Ritsu alot.He sometimes doesn't talk to his brothers cause he always daydreams about his fantasy world.He is a Crossdresser which much he doesn't show it so instead he wears short black shorts.His voice is not so cheerful and not so saddening.he jokes around when he is bored. Family: He is related to Kaito. Other information *He weighs 40 tons *His creator has a Deviant account and a Facebook *Likes to Smell Gas for some reason *He rarely smiles or laughs but sometimes spends time alot in the Butterfly room Shizuka's concept art ( drawn by ChronosTyphoonX) Name: Shizuka Kobayakawa Bio: Shizuka is a fanmade Vocaloid based off of Miku Hatsune. Her voice sounds like an adult near Haku's age, despite her only being 19. She is Haku Yowane's younger cousin, and her voice shows their relation. Often a quiet girl, when it come to others being mean to Haku, she has been known to defend her fiercely. She is also friends with Megpoid Gumi. Her song style seems to be mostly a cover artist for Depeche Mode's music, being that she is a fan of the band. Her main fault though, is that she has a hard time coming up for original songs. Vocaloid Voice Data: *Breathiness: 20 *Brightness: 47 *Clearness: 40 *Gender Factor: 50 *Opening: 0 Shizuka's stats *Age: 19 DOB 8/8/91 *Ethnicity: Japanese-American *Gender: Female *Hair: black, tied in a ponytail with a blue and black striped bow *Eye color: Blue *Outfit: Black polo, with black skirt, white thigh high boots with pink trim, and black gloves *Model:SAU ( Standalone Unit) *Likes : Depeche Mode, Anime, soda *Dislikes: singing in Japanese, sushi *Signature song:Black Celebration Shizuka was created by ChronosTyphoonX ( Brandon Gray) The song Black Celebration will have a link soon. ---- ;YUKI-USA is the alias of Alexandra Cullen. Her real name is Maggie Chen. She is the creator of the first and second Edited Appearance Vocaloids, Kikumaru Usagi and Shuichiro Kanoko. ;Series Edited appearance Vocaloids are fanart Vocaloids that do not sing, but are for roleplaying. Their appearances have been edited through MS Paint or such softwares. Their personalities are based on the people that use them for roleplaying. The first edited appearance Vocaloid is Usagi, or Usa-chan. She was made by YUKI-USA. ;Kikumaru USAGI Usagi (also known as Usa-chan) is the first edited appearance Vocaloid. She is a hyper, empathic, occasionally immature 17 yr old girl who loves to read, sing, and draw. She is roleplayed by her creator, YUKI-USA. Her favorite colors are red/crimson, black/obsidian, blue/navy, brown/sepia ;Shuichiru KANOKO Kanoko is the second edited appearance Vocaloid. She is quiet, understanding, and likes making friends. She is 16 yrs old. Her favorite pastime is soccer. She is a very good athlete, and is Usa-chan's cousin. Her favorite colors are green/lime, black/obsidian, blue/navy, white/snow (Also made by YUKI-USA) ---- Akuma Akune (悪音アクマ Akune Akuma) 'is a extremely short vocaloid, created by Kaiya-P '(カイヤ-P). Her name roughly means "Evil Sound Demon" when read in the correct Japanese format. Akuma is 14 years old and her birthday is October 31. Her character item is a Devil's Food cake and a red Playstation Portable. The instrument she usually play is a guitar. Her height is 4 feet 9 inches and her weight is 115 lbs. Her personality is that she is an egotistic, evil, selfish, mean otaku. Her ethnicity is Japanese-American. Akuma is a fairly short vocaloid for her age. Although she's short, she has a mature voice. Her voice is a natural singing voice, not a Vocaloid database, but the voice database that could be used is a slightly higher pitch than Len's voice. Akuma is a bilingual, speaking both English and Japanese, but she possibly could speak Chinese. She has the nickname of the "Google Speaker" ( ググレスピカ Gugure Supika) 'because of her lack of knowing Japanese and using Google Translate, which isn't all the time correct. Her first song is Aku Aku ★ Dying Night, which is in Japanese, based off of "Lily Lily Burning Night". "Cherry Blossom's Song" '( 桜の歌 Sakura No Uta) 'can now be watched on Youtube and Nico video. The person she will most have duets with is Enjeru Tengoku '(天国エンジェル Tengoku Enjeru) 'and possibly Len or Miku. ---- name:ritsune kazekane gender:male age:17 height: miku and him have the same height weight:same weight as miku item:chainsaw personality:active,friendly,jokes alot This is Kazekane ritsune or ritsune kazekane.This is a boy (so no questions why)..He doesnt have a voice he used to make background music and such.He is a yandere or a tsundere with long blue hair to trick people into thinking he is a girl.very active and jokes around alot.(if only he had a voice of his own..) ---- Hyaku Soune with a hood and mask Hyaku Soune is a fanmade vocaloid created by SayuriSenju on deviantart. He has his own voice configuration. ---- Sosuke Tsukine is another fanmade vocaloid with a voice configuration by the same person who made Hyaku Soune. ---- Enjeru "Aika" Tengoku '(天国エンジェル Tengoku Enjeru) 'is an abnormally tall vocaloid, standing at 5 ft. 11 in, created by '(カイヤ-P) on Youtube. She is 14 years old and her birthday is November 1st. Her character item is an Angel's Food cake. The instrument she usually play is a keyboard. Enjeru's nickname, "Aika" (アイカ Aika), was given to her by Akune Akuma, who is her friend. Her nickname translates to "Love Song" while her real name translates to "Angel". Her name is a pun towards her and Akuma, because their names translate to "The Angel and the Devil", which is why they're friends. Although Aika is extremely taller than Akuma, she is younger than her by a day, being that she was born on All Saints' Day and Akuma was born on Halloween. Aika's can be played by a slightly lower Miku voice, a slightly higher Rin voice, or a higher Akuma voice. She sings mainly love songs and techno. She mainly duets with Akuma, but she could duet with other people. Her first video is "Goodbye of the Physicist", but her first song will be "Aika Aika ★ Dream Song", her first duet song will be with Akuma, the name being "Colorful X Hopeful" (カラフル X ホープフル Karafuru X Hoopufuru). ---- VCR Kazumi Kenta Bio: Kenta is very different from his little brother Ken. He's based off Kaito because of the way he looks and acts. His character item is dilly pickles. Something that can get him hyper any day. He can speak korean and chinese (cause he learns them). Kenta doesnt really like anyone in the vocaloid house. He just see's them as family, nothing more then family.' Age: 21 Crush/Friend: Neru Akita Personality: Kenta isnt as yandere as Ken, he's tsundere and kuudere. He's being Neru's slave because she blacks mail him. ( If you know VY1 and VY2 then VCR you should know~ ) ---- '''Tatsunori Haido' *Haido is a 17 year old cutie. Sometimes he is claimed as tsundere because of his crush on his friend Ai Shoukei. *Age: 17 *Item: Riceballs *Friends: Ai Shoukei, Daisuke Kirahane and Shun Yuudai *His voice will be heard here: Haido Tatsunori Voice Baton ---- Ai Shoukei *Ai is one of my friends vocaloid. He is very sensitive and aware of any surroundings. He hates when people come to take his cherries. He loves his friends and will always be there for his friends. *Age: 20 *Item: Cherries *Friends: Tatsunori Haido, Daisuke Kirahane and Shun Yuudai *Voice will be heard here: shoukei ai voice baton ---- Daisuke Kirahane *Daisuke is a shy Vocaloid Karu. His item is candycorn and his favorite holiday is halloween. He was based by Lui and Ring for his head gear. The outfit is a mixture of candy corn and Mikuo hatsune. *Age: 19 *Item: Candycorn *Friends: Tatsunori Haido, Shun Yuudai and Ai Shoukei *Voice heard here: Daisuke Kirahane Voice Baton ---- Shun Yuudai *Shun is a cheerful 16 year old who likes to have fun. When it comes to being bored his answer is lets have some fun!!". He loves chewing gum. When it comes to gum he will never quit! He sings in english too. *Age: 16 *Item: Gum *Friends: Tatsunori Haido, Shoukei Ai and Daisuke Kirahane *Voice heard here: Shun Yuudai - 2B A Master ---- Name:Akemi Yamamoto *Age:11 *Friends:Haine Ren,Big Al,Haku Yowane *Gender:Male *Character Item:Paintbrush *Hair/eyes:Brown *Arm:IML My life Personality:A failed version of a young Kiyoteru Hiyama, he loves painting and often works hard to be noticed.